Karai
Karai,aka'' Miwa'' is the adopted daughter of the evil Shredder and a villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is Splinter's biological daughter and older sister to Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. She debuted in the episode New Girl In Town. History New Girl In Town:' Karai makes her debut in this episode. She attemps to kill Leo by hitting him with blinding powder and then killing him but she does not. Later, she encounters Leo in an alley and duels him. They exchange some talk like idendifying each other's Katana and that Karai does not mind Shredder's vendetta but she thinks that he needs a hobby. She says that the reason she didn't kill Leo when she had the chance was because of the fact that she thinks of him as the first thing in the city that does not bore her, indicating that she may have feelings for him. She tells him that she thinks that Leo doesen't really want to be a good guy. She tells him to meet him at the Byrley Buidling at midnight. She tries to get him to steal the sword of Miyamotu Musashi but he doesen't. When Snakeweed locates Raph, she throws her juji-ken ''at Leo and leaves with a cunning "sayonara." 'The Alien Agenda: 'She returns and witnesses the gang fighting the Kraang. She decides to tell Shredder, but he does not believe her and he reminds her that Splinter "wronged" her. She later finds him on top of an apartment where she duels him and Leo tells her that if she dares to lay one finger on his brothers, he will personally kill her. She later meets the gang in the World Wide Genome Project. She presses a button that creates Justin and leaves the facility with a Kraangdriod. She arrives at her HQ with the sample. Shredder approves of her discovery when it proves useful, ending with her smiling evilly. '''Enemy of my Enemy: Karai returns this time admitting that her relationship with her father is somewhat strongly negative and abusive. She also tries to make an alliance with the turtles. In the end she saves Shredder twice from the team. And she actually admits that she is the Shredder's daughter... or so she thought. ''Karai's Vendetta: ''Karai appears again to capture April. She meets her under the alias is "Harmony" (the name Miwa means Beautiful Harmony). She then reveals her identity by trying to feed April turtle soup. She then battles April and wins only to be defeated when April mentions losing her mother, causing Karai to hesitate. ''Showdown : ''Karai appears when Kirby O'Neil, under the Kraang's Control, gives over April to her. She later comes back during the battle between Shredder and Splinter, where it is revealed she is Miwa, Splinter's daughter. Discovering who Splinter was, and hearing her name, yells at her Birthfather "My name is Karai!" ''and attacks her real father, unaware of the truth. She yells to Splinter that he is a coward, as he didn't wish to fight his daughter. Quotes *"You're adorable. Stupid but adorable."'' *''"This is fun." *"I like your brother Leo, he's almost as entertaining as you."'' *''Karai: "What happens when I do this?" Raph: "NO!" Leo: "Don't do that!" Kraang: "Highly undesirable outcome." Karai: "Well now I gotta."'' *''Leo: "I trusted you!" Karai: "I know! That's messed up, right?"'' *''Raph: "She's bad news!" Leo: "No she's not!" Karai: "Yeah. I am."'' *''(After being told that the Kraang are dangerous) "I like 'em already."'' *''"Booyakasha? What does that even mean?"'' *''"He drives me crazy, because he's my father!"'' *''"My name's Karai."'' *''"Aw come on, why can't you let me in on the fun?"'' *''"Not bad."'' *''"Sayonara."'' *''"You lost your mother?"'' *''"I trusted you Leo, I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than that!"'' *''"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome."'' *''"A Tessen...Beautiful and deadly...In the right hands."'' *''"So this April O' Neil's the center of everything?"'' *''"You didn't have any plans tonight did you?"'' *''"My name's Harmony."'' *''"Guess I struck a nerve?"'' *''"This should be entertaining."'' *''"I understand...father."'' *''When The Shredder fell into the ocean* "FATHER!"'' *''"They don't talk much outside their little houses."'' *''"What makes you so special? You're the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants, and being trained by a great ninja master. Why?"'' *''Karai: "That's all he talks about; Revenge, revenge, revenge." Leo: "SO I take it you don't approve?" Karai: "No, I'm cool with it, I just think he needs a hobby."'' *''"Stay alert for any sign of them."'' Trivia * Karai appears to be jealous of April due to her being special for ''everyone. ''However, when April mentions that her mother is gone, Karai appears to empathize and feel sorry for her. * Karai used Harmony as a false name when she first met April. *She thought of Leo as a friend until he and the turtles betrayed her and tried to tazer the Shredder, and she said,"I thought you were better than this!" *Unlike her previous incarnations, Karai's a rebellious teenager. *Despite her high popularity and importance, no action figure is planned, although there are rumors one will be made in 2014 or sold with another character. *Shredder had lied her that it ''was ''Splinter who killed Tang Shen and Shredder saved her life,when in reality he is simply using her as a tool to kill Hamato Yoshi. *It is revealed in "Showdown" that Karai is really Miwa, Splinter's daughter, officially showing the connection between the two in more detail *Given that she is the biological daughter of Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, this technically makes her the sister of the Turtles (with some issues in that, given that she is now, legally, Shredder's daughter) *She has not yet learned the truth about herself. *It is possible she had/has a crush on Leonardo. : Karai-april.png RaphandKarai.png Karai-you.jpg Karai.jpg Karai v leoz.jpg Tumblr mhykilPP5Y1r4ib98o1 500.jpg|Remember what Hamato did to me...to us? KARAII.png vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h20m32s189.png|Miwa to Splinter: My name is Karai !!! vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h20m53s142.png|COWARD!!! Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h42m49s247.png|Karai fighting with Splinter Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h25m45s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h24m34s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h24m09s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h22m46s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h22m07s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h22m04s18.png Tmnt-15-2.jpg Karai2.PNG vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h23m07s140.png vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h24m06s215.png|shy smile vlcsnap-2013-08-18-19h23m27s82.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Bad Girls Category:Swordswomen Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas Category:Alive